


50 sentences for Adam and Larry

by TrashficParlour



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 50 Sentences, Gay dads, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage, Past Abuse, Remarriage, Renee is mentioned once but Adam is in denial, Step-parents, Weddings, part two bc fuck u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: While Ben and Jared loved each other, so did Larry and Adam.50 sentences for their relationship.





	50 sentences for Adam and Larry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/gifts).



> once again: super self indulgent but i simply had to. they are the best gay dads ok. they love each other.   
> also renee is jared's mom but she ded (like zoe and cynthia)

1\. Nice

Adam tried very hard to be polite with some of Larry's more annoying family.

2\. tap

He knew to not touch Jared unexpectedly.

3\. roses

Adam was a hopeless romantic but so was Larry, so thank god they both liked flowers.

4.gagged

They have tried out a few things in the bedroom, but this was by far Larry's favourite.

5\. noisy

After Connor had complained a second time, they moved their bedroom to the other side of the house.

6\. cat

Sometimes they watched Coco and Tubby, and Larry managed to convince Adam to get a pet themselves.

7\. blunder

Sometimes, just sometimes, Adam fell back into old habits.

8\. cough

Adam was not equipped to deal with two sick children.

9\. tender

His touches were soft and loving.

10\. kickass

Larry was a badass and Adam was simultaneously afraid and in love.

11\. serious

The realization of what impact his actions had on Jared broke Adam.

12\. neglect

Larry made sure to spend as much time as possible with Connor, to prove that he would never leave them.

13\. sway(ing)

"Next time when I tell you you've had enough you better listen."

14\. comedian

Connor found Adam's attempts at bonding with them extremely funny.

15\. Evasion

When asked about his past, Jared would promptly change the subject with the most believable fake smile he could muster.

16\. incredible

The kiss to finally unite them as husbands was breathtaking.

17\. mundane

Larry hated paperwork and Adam hated cooking.

18\. Guide

Larry did indeed show Adam how to be a good dad.

19\. submerge

They went swimming and Connor almost drowned Jared on accident.

20\. sidekick

A senator and his DA.

21\. hip

He let his hands wander down Larry's body, smirk on his face.

22\. collared

Adam was incredibly into it, much to Larry's surprise.

23\. wallet

Both kept a picture of their family in their wallet.

24\. roll

Sushi was nice, sue them.

25\. hands

Getting Adam's hand and arm unstuck had been a hassle.

26\. jacket

"Love, it's cold out, trust me."

27\. global warfare

Adam never understood Jared's Video Games.

28\. crazy

Connor was actually speaking to him as if he were a normal person.

29\. indulgent

Larry'd spend hours just reading.

30\. party

They celebrated their marriage accordingly.

31\. cry

On rare occasions, Larry would cry and fall asleep in his arms.

32\. pounding

Their sex life was never dull.

33\. punch

Each time he hit something, he remembered Jared's terrified expression.

34\. absorb

Jared liked when people told him stories, always listening intensely if Larry told him about a book he was reading.

35\. stiff

It took a lot for both him and Jared to relax during meals.

36\. contract

Ben still worked for Adam, so he had to maintain a certain amount of professionalism with Jared.

37\. stumbling

Sure, he was drunk, but it really wasn't his fault, because so was Larry.

38 encounter

Jason's first meeting with Larry went worse than expected, but only because Larry walked in on them.

39\. temple

"You should head to bed honey," Adam whispered, pressing a kiss to Larry's temple.

40 patio

Sometimes they all watched the stars together.

41 candlelight

Both were big saps, so romantic dinners were a must.

42\. stripes

"Pick something else, you look terrible."

43 foul

The fact that Jared called Larry "Dad" left a bitter taste in Connor's mouth.

44 hurdle

He lost a lot of voters, but truthfully he didn't care, so long as he had Larry.

45 chances

He had one shot at happiness and he landed it.

46\. forgotten

Renee was a memory left behind.

47\. Unforgivable

Connor knew it wasn't their place to forgive Adam, but they simply couldn't.

48\. sinking

They had bad days, too, and those days weren't pretty.

49\. deal

While they couldn't stand each other, Jared and Jason had a mutual agreement to watch over Connor.

50\. friendship

Adam and Ben bonded over their need to protect Jared.


End file.
